


Size Matters

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Height Differences, Husbands, Lists, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Patrick wonders whether or not David has any issues with his height.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 270





	Size Matters

“Do you ever wish I wasn’t so much shorter than you?”

The silence in response to this question causes Patrick to look up to see his husband gaping at him, looking almost offended by the statement.

“I’m guessing that’s a no,” Patrick chuckles awkwardly, continuing to stir the pot of pasta and trying to appear casual as David huffed and fussed from his seat at the breakfast bar. “I was just curious, I know you’ve been with a lot of taller guys.”

David seems to snap out of his little offended gaze and heads across the kitchen into Patrick’s already naturally outstretched arms. He drapes himself against Patrick and presses errant kisses to the side of his face and ear, making him squirm happily. 

“I like that you’re shorter than me. In fact, I love it.”

“You never miss being the smaller one?”

David scoffs, “I was the smaller one a lot in the past, and somehow, height aside, you still manage to make me feel safe, and protected, and precious. You give me far more than any taller guy ever did in that.”

“You are precious,” Patrick mumbles into his neck, squeezing him tighter before pulling back and focusing his attention on their dinner. 

“You know, there are benefits in being the shorter one, but there are also benefits for me having you as a husband.” David says as he continues to try and make Patrick feel better.

“Alright, David. We don’t need to keep talking about it. I was just curious.”

“Okay,” he reluctantly gives up and wanders away somewhere, likely to set the table, and the topic is forgotten.

*** 

Or so he thought. 

The next day is David’s solo shift at the store since Patrick had worked alone a few days the week before to allow David time off to travel with Stevie. Patrick has never been good at relaxing, or not doing things. He thrives on remaining active, and keeping up momentum. 

So, he sets about cleaning up their bedroom. He does the laundry, and is crawling under the bed to find whatever errant socks might have slipped under when he finds it. 

It’s a small piece of notebook paper, folded in half, with little notes made in David’s handwriting. He doesn’t intend on reading it but when Patrick sees his own name it’s a losing battle, and he fully unfolds the page with curiosity. 

_Things to tell Patrick that I like about him being shorter than me…_

  1. _He’s at the perfect height to kiss that spot on my neck that he always does, and he fits into my side when we hug._
  2. _I can hold things out of his reach - probably shouldn’t tell him that one._
  3. _The way he reacts when I loom over him during sex._
  4. _His thick thighs - not necessarily about his height but important to mention anyway._
  5. _How when I reach up for the top shelves in the store I make sure my shirt rides up because he gets all :0 from across the room._
  6. _The fact that he loves being held down._



David had clearly stopped the list half way, but just reading this silly list of his husband’s internal thoughts makes Patrick feel soft and warm. 

He looks at the clock; an hour until David gets home. 

He looks back at the list. How many of them can he tick off in one afternoon, he wonders. 

David arrives home with a huff, Patrick has taken the initiative to start dinner for them, and is sauteing onions when he comes in, drops his bag, and heads straight into the kitchen for a kiss. 

“Hi, good day?” David asks, as Patrick pulls him into a hug, pressing his face into David’s neck and kissing his favourite spot with a few short pecks. 

“Uneventful, you?” Patrick responds, tucking his head further into David’s shoulder and remaining in the hug for a few seconds more. If David is confused by his actions, he doesn’t show it, and just melts into the embrace as it’s offered, sighing in relief as Patrick fits into his side. 

“Better now that I’m home.”

Patrick smiles and leans up to kiss David softly. David smiles into it, supporting Patrick’s face with his hands as they stand pressed together. 

“Mm, this is nice,” he murmurs as Patrick considers deepening the kiss, but he ultimately pulls back. “I should go and change before dinner. What are we having?”

“I’m making a corned beef roll, it should be ready in an hour or so.”

“Delicious. I’ll be back soon.”

Patrick lets David head upstairs and looks around for the next part of the list. He grabs the can of corned beef and, climbing onto the counter, slips it onto the top cupboard. He then waits, faux casually, until David re-appears. 

“David, could you grab the tin for me, I can’t reach it.”

David frowns suspiciously, and Patrick thinks for a moment that the game might already be up, but then he just shrugs. “Did _I_ put it up there?” he asks.

Patrick takes note of him fluffing out the back of his t-shirt as he heads over and reaches up on his tip-toes. His shirt does ride up, revealing the olive expanse of his lower back, and Patrick doesn’t have to fake the look of distracted interest as he thinks of all the other times he’s had the opportunity to look at David from behind. 

When David turns back around he’s smiling smugly at the look on his husband’s face, and Patrick rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, we get it. You can stop showing off now.” 

“Showing off about what? David asks, moving the can away when Patrick reaches for it. “No, Patrick. What am I showing off about?”

Patrick goes to swipe the corned beef, but David raises it above his head. It seems he’s wandered into the trap by himself, and Patrick can’t help but laugh as he goes to reach for it and has to press himself against David’s front on his tip-toes to strain his arms for it. 

“You know what you’re doing,” he mumbles, giving up and instead slipping his arms down to tickle David’s sides. He squeals dramatically, folding in on himself and using his other hand to try and protect his stomach from Patrick’s advances. Patrick presses him back against the counter and keeps going, his face tilted up so that it’s level with David. 

Suddenly, the mood shifts from teasing to serious, as David gulps at the look on Patrick’s face. He lowers the can down and shoves it onto the counter behind him, instead, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and letting himself be kissed harshly, Patrick’s tongue breaching his lips immediately with a desperate moan. 

“Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable,” Patrick says, making David melt at the commandeering tone. He nods, and is about to lead them to the couch when Patrick grabs his hips and continues to lead him towards the stairs. 

“What about dinner?”

“It’ll keep.”

They make it up to the bedroom, David flushed and wriggling as Patrick touches his hips and sides teasingly. 

Patrick crawls over the bed from his side and lies back to look at David, holding his arms out as a silent invite for his husband to join him, which he does with minimal complaining, pressing him into the mattress with eagerness. 

Patrick arches up against him, smiling and wrapping his thick thighs around David’s hips, allowing him to feel David’s interest against his own. David seems to catch on to the tone of the evening quickly, pushing Patrick’s shoulders down and grinding against him, making Patrick gasp and whine. 

“You read my list didn’t you?” David asks. 

Patrick’s brain is a little foggy, so it takes him a few minutes to work out what they are talking about. “What?”

“My list, about how much I like you being shorter. You read it didn’t you?”

Patrick grins up at him. “Are you annoyed? It got us into this position didn’t it?” He teases, wiggling his hips and creating delicious friction between them. 

“You’re very sneaky Mr Brewer-Rose.”

“I learned from the best. Now, are you going to prove your point or are we going to lie here talking about it all night?” Patrick asks, growing impatient as his jeans grow tighter and tighter. 

David just looms over him and kisses him again, rolling his eyes as he does so but smiling fondly at his husband. “It’s like someone put you together to make the perfect person for me,” he mutters. 

Patrick softens at his blatant affection and leans in to kiss his husband again.

“Mm, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! Let me know what you thought in the comments or by shouting at me on tumblr or twitter ! 🌼


End file.
